Where We Can Learn
by Dracarnei
Summary: It's six years later. Rattles has made a big stupid mistake. Oneshot.


It was a dreary day. Clouds meandered their way through the gloomy sky, bringing little spurts of rain that splashed silently on the windows of a red van rushing along the Crown City Highway. Rattles was feeling just as dreary as the weather was. He gazed out the window, drearily, watching the passing of trees as his resentment grew. He glanced at his mother and saw she was smiling determinedly, humming along to some bouncy tune on the radio. This didn't help rattles mood at all. He sunk down lower in his seat and turned up his headphones, blaring a sad, surly song. His mother was so happy about this trip; they had been planning it for weeks. No, he corrected himself, Mom has. "I don't want to go on this stupid trip anyway."

XXX

It had been a busy six years. The Tough Customers, along with the troublesome kids in binky's class, had all transitioned to high school just fine, and for a long time the four friends seemed to remain as close as ever.

The Tough Customers didn't classify themselves as bullies anymore, but they still tried to stick together more than the class below them, who always seemed to be fighting with each other, living up to the dramatic high school stereotype. Rattles, Slink, Binky, and Molly were a crew, like family to each other. Except when we aren't. Rattles grimaced, remembering the events of the past few months.

It had all started with Molly. Rattles knew long before "the past few months," there was something special about her. He knew from the moment he saw her, a little girl crying in a playground, she was special. He, a lad of merely four years, had climbed up where she was hiding, and awkwardly sat down next to her. He didn't know what to say, so he just… sat. He didn't count on what happened when she noticed him, though, which was a rude, "What do you want?!" after which he scrambled away. But he eventually convinced Molly to be his friend, and when Binky started a club for "tough people," in the second grade, Molly was ecstatic, and she and Rattles joined the club. Rattles always tried to be there for Molly whenever she needed it, and even as a little kid, he felt it was his solemn duty. As life went on, Rattles feelings became more of the…romantic type.

It was in their Sophomore year that he truly realized it. He had a crush on Molly.

He wouldn't say anything, of course. He knew what would happen. No more tough customers. He'd seen enough movies to be sure of that. They wouldn't be a group anymore, they would be the couple and the two friends. And although that admittedly sounded awesome to him, he was hesitant. And what would happen if they broke up? The whole group would have to take sides, and he would lose the little bit of trust and friendship with Molly he craved.

Rattles knew all this, but it didn't stop him from wishing, from getting as close to Molly as he could without starting anything. He remembered the one time he almost crossed the line.

The gang was playing video games at Molly's as they usually did on weekends, and Rattles was always the last to leave. He and Molly were discussing the upcoming prom as everyone began walking out the door. "What a joke, right?" said Molly sarcastically as they stepped outside, rubbing her arms in the cool autumn air. Rattles wondered if he should hand her his jacket or something. "I wonder if anyone is actually going for any other reason than to make fun of anyone pretending to be a couple." Rattles laughed, and replied, "Hey, knowing us jokers, that sounds like fun. it'd beat sitting at home anyway." They both stood for a second, feeling the cool autumn air. It was a beautiful night. Rattles tried to keep his voice even as he asked, "what're your plans? Somebody must've asked you." He knew he was on dangerous territory, but he persisted. "I'd love to know who I need to play the "scary dad" routine on." Molly snorted. "Closest thing to being asked was Arthur, and he wanted me to help make that flirt Ladonna jealous. I naturally told him to hop off his butt and tell her how he feels. You know me and advice." Rattles gave a laugh, and nervously glanced up and down the street before clearing his throat and saying, "You know, if you don't have any plans, I….um…" the heck? He thought to himself. My throat feels like it is trying to pull my tongue back to whence it came. He cleared his throat again, intent on asking Molly to the prom, hopefully before he died by strangling himself. Unfortunately that was basically what was happening. It was the oddest thing, Rattles had no control over his mouth. He opened his mouth, determined he was going to ask her to- "Wanna come with me and the guys and set off a stink bomb? At the prom?"

Gah. Of course they went and they had fun, or seemed to. Rattles just decided fate hated him and stuck with it.

XXX

The only person who knew who Rattles liked was Muffy. The Brain, annoyed with Muffy for some science project when they were in grade school, had played a prank that involved Rattles, but he and Muffy turned the tables. Before this happened, however, she had come up to him demanding an answer to the "love notes," to which Rattles hastily replied he would only send love notes to Molly. He immediately regretted saying this as Muffy gushed, with loud exclamations of, "I knew it!" before Rattles could get her to calm down. He frantically asked her not to say anything, and she gave a wink. "Taking it slow then, Mr. Ciccone? Good thing you're Italian, girls LOVE that!" She merely smiled when he begged her not to talk about it. She agreed, but on the condition that he help her out of her mess, which he did, but he didn't get much satisfaction from it. Someone knew.

But that didn't matter anymore. "I was so stupid, stupid! Thought Rattles. He had waited and waited, for what? Life, and Molly, wouldn't wait. Someone else had taken a chance. And the worst part was who.

Slink.

Slink had begun taking an obvious interest in Molly just a few months ago, and although Molly was annoyed, she was also flattered. When the gang would hang out playing video games at Molly's, Slink would stay long after everyone else left. He would bring her favorite snacks to school (Swiss rolls) and teasingly share them with her. Soon enough Molly began to see he wasn't pretending, and she begrudgingly began to accept that Slink liked her. This was about when the red mist took over, and Rattles stopped caring. About everything.

"It wasn't fair! I never actively sought out Molly, but all Slink had to do was reach out his hand, and voila! I held off for the good of everyone, I suffered all this time, but Slink just does what he wants!"

Rattles was constantly upset, spending all his time in his room. When he had to go to school, he was rude and mean, like he had been in the early days of the Tough Customers. He came to school in dirty clothes, and stopped shaving. To be honest, it didn't make much of a difference from his normal baby face look, but it helped him feel angsty and rebellious.

"Looking back, I was being really stupid."

Plenty of people noticed Rattles change of attitude…everyone except Molly, of course. Muffy, who had, in her defense, kept his secret for several years, came to his house with a knowing look in her eye and attempted to play the "knowing grandma" cliche. Rattles couldn't take that, and the visit ended with Muffy yelling that she was just trying to help, and Rattles shoving her out the door. Rattles sunk down in his seat with embarrassment remembering that. Thank goodness Muffy had an impenetrable ego.

Everything, school, friends, family, life, it all blended into a haze of late nights and long hours of reading Space Wars fan stories and crying over videos of puppies. Even Slink and Molly stopped the public displays of affection long enough to notice Rattles tired eyes and sarcastic remarks.

XXX

It was a sunny, cheery day, a few weeks before break, when things got serious.

"When did you two start kissing?" Rattles said blankly as he opened his locker, which happened to be right next to the happy couple.

"Ciccone, what's the matter?" Molly asked in her "what's your effin' problem?" tone of voice. She and Slink were holding hands as they both eyed Rattles up and down.

"you look like you haven't been sleeping for days.." said Slink concernedly. Stupid Slink.

"Haven't you two been busy enough? I'm just tired, that's all. Why is that such a big deal?" Rattles slammed his locker shut and leaned against it, staring at them both. "I'll be fine once this test is over. Why are you guys worried so much?"

"Aw, come on. Gotta look out for my pal!" Said Slink cheerily, punching Rattles on the shoulder. "Ow…" He rubbed his hand as Rattles made a point not to react.

"Well, you need to stop. I don't appreciate it." Rattles slung his backpack over one shoulder and began to walk away.

Molly made an annoyed sound, but Rattles kept walking. Never mind his class was in the classroom in the opposite direction, he was making a point.

"Slink, go."

Rattles heart leapt when he heard Molly. She cared, even if it wasn't exactly the type of "care" he preferred.

"No, Molly, I can't do that. His "macho" was already threatened! "

"Funny, funny. Something's bothering him. We're his friends, we should help."

"I don't know, Molly. He's been like this…well, ever since we got together!"

Rattles froze, his whole body tense.

"Molly, I…I can't help but think-"

"What?"

Molly's voice was sharp, suspicious.

"well-"

Rattles knew what he was going to say next. In a few seconds he was in front of Slink. His arm went up, his arm came down.

Hard.

On Slinks face.

The moment he'd done it, he regretted it.

"What the heck?!" Slink sputtered. He was on the floor, holding his nose that Rattles had just broken.

"Sh-shut up, Slink." There was no going back now.

"Rattles! What the heck's wrong with you?" Molly grabbed his shoulder roughly, pulling him around to face her. Rattles head began to hurt, he was already regretting what he'd done, but he pushed Molly away and stood up.

"I said I'm-" Suddenly Slinks fist was zooming towards his face. Rattles barely managed to turn his head, and Slinks fist came in contact with the side of his face. Hard.

"You think you can just-Rattles, what-" Slinks face was a world of hurt, and he tried to punch rattles again.

"you just pushed my girlfriend! What, you think you can just push me around? Because I'm smaller? You think I can't defend her?"

Slink kept trying to punch Rattles, but he dodged, again and again. Slink was hurt, but Rattles kept his face neutral. Slinks face darkened as he saw Rattles blank expression.

" Oh, I get it. Its all about you isn't it, Rattles? Not about anybody else's issues, just you! Well, get a little perspective, you son of a _!"

Rattles was shocked, then angry. All the hurt, all the unfairness, every pent-up rebellious feeling Rattles had been feeling came to the front of his mind, and the fight got bad.

It was never a fair fight. Slink, for all his fervor and anger, had no chance against the blind anger and regret that Rattles had been filled with, with no idea how to handle it.

XXX

Rattles sat up in the car suddenly, jerking himself awake from a horrible memory. He wiped his sleeve across his face jerkily, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"honey, we're here." Rattles mom spoke softly, with a firmly positive tone of voice. "why don't you grab your bag, and we'll go inside?"

Rattles said and did nothing, and in a few moments he heard the slam of the car door.

He still didn't move.

Slink had ended up in the hospital because of what happened.

It was all his fault.

"honey, come on!"

His mom rapped sharply on his window, and he reluctantly opened the door.

XXX

It was late. The hotel was more of a bed and breakfast, and had a folksy, lived in feel. Rattles was slumped over his pile of homework on a desk by the window. It was just getting dark enough he could only see the outline of their car.

Suddenly, it felt like everything had caught up to him. Everything he'd done was suddenly pushed to the front of his mind.

Almost without thinking, in one swift motion he leaped onto his desk, opened the window and dropped into the street. Then he ran.

XXX

Maybe not the best idea.

He had ran until he was gasping for breath and all his joints were hot and sore from the friction. When he looked up he was in a long empty cobblestone street. It was mostly empty except for a few lonely park benches and the lone street lamp. There was nothing but darkness on either side.

For awhile, rattles just stood there, mesmerized. It was beautiful and dark. He walked to a bench. At first he lounged lazily, but once he was sure he was alone, he curled up, arms around his knees.

Almost without his awareness tears dripped down his face, slowly. He didn't make a sound, or even blink. He just let them fall.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was crying.

Maybe he was ashamed, or angry, or scared. Maybe he wasn't sure if he would ever see his best friends again.

That he'd broken something special.

Other than slinks nose.

He snorted to himself at that, and accidentally inhaled a few years. He rubbed his nose impatiently. Suddenly he let out a desperate sob. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to pull himself back together, but the tears were coming faster and faster, so he lay down on the bench and let himself cry.

Soon he was sobbing so furiously he was finding it hard to breathe. He tried to breathe in but every time he did his chest shook and he felt even more alone.

It started to rain. It rained for a long time.

And slowly Rattles sobs faded until he stood up, tear streaks in his fur and rain-soaked clothes.

He rubbed his nose and sniffed. Then he started walking back.

...

Soon he was walking along the street of their hotel. He leaned against a brick wall, making sure to lean out of the light of the streetlamp. He let out a few deep sighs. He had thought he'd be ready to get out of the rain, but he didn't want to go back to his room yet. Rattles sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. It was selfish of him, to expect to be rewarded for holding back. This holding back had messed him up. Rattles put his hands in his face in remorse. "I was being the "nice guy!" Rattles snorted with disgust, he was being the nice guy who thought the girl was indebted to him, who held out 'for the good of everyone.' Rattles scoffed at himself, and then chuckled a little. It was a little funny, actually. He straightened his cap, and with a glance he saw a pub across the street. It looked rowdy and fun, and he quickly darted across the slick street.

When he opened the doors a puff of warm air fell at him, and he could smell all the good smells of a steakhouse with a little more beer. It was crowded with families looking for a quick meal and young adults ready to drink the night away. There was a soccer match on the tv and people were roaring almost randomly.

Rattle reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill, and walked to the bar.

"What's your poison?" Said the bartender with a grin. "Uh, hot chocolate." Said rattles quietly.

Suddenly rattles heard a clatter, and a vaguely familiar voice called out, "won again, slick!" Rattles turned and saw a girl who looked like.. Arthur, of all people. She was playing foosball with a few other kids who looked familiar as well. He paid for his drink, and tried to remember where he had seen the group before. As he finished his drink he remembered; the girls name was Monique, Arthur's cousin, and the rest of the kids were kids he'd seen around Mill Creek Mall. All the kids were wearing the same shirt. They must be on a field trip, Rattles thought. As he saw the group having fun and messing around, Rattles sighed. Even though he hadn't wanted this trip, he was here where maybe, for awhile he could forget about the whole mess back home. And seeing these kids, having fun, he remembered when that was him and his friends. And he realized he'd been very lucky. What he'd been going through, didn't have to mean he could never have that again. He would stay here for awhile, and when he went back, he would be okay. As rattles handed back his mug, someone had switched on an old familiar song, and as each lyric floated through the air, Rattles suddenly realized.. He was exhausted. He got up and walked out of the pub. Humming the words as he walked.

"Where you can learn to work and play.."

rattles walked to the B&B across the street, as rain splashed around him in a dark shimmering night.

"And get along with each other.."

Rattles climbed back into his room, and collapsed in his bed without even taking his shoes off.

"hey, what a wonderful kind of day,"

Rattles door opened and his mother walked in. She smiled at rattles tiredly. "Good night honey. Everything will be better in the morning." She rolled her eyes as she took off the shoes he'd forgotten and pulled the covers over him. She knew he had gone, and why, and she resolved to be there for him.

As she closed the window, she smiled as she heard strains of music drifting from the street, and she walked across the room and lightly closed the door.

"Hey, what a wonderful kind of day.. Hey!"

The End


End file.
